


A Twisted Serendipity

by CatwalkGray



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Iambic Parameter, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, References to Shakespeare, Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatwalkGray/pseuds/CatwalkGray
Summary: “Men at some time are masters of their fates. / The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars / But in ourselves, that we are underlings.” (Julius Caesar, Act I, Scene III, L. 140-141).





	A Twisted Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i'm still hung up on this otome. sue me.

Elias Goldstein believed in perfection. Not in the same way that his grades were perfect, nor in the same way that his family’s record was perfect. No, Elias believed in a different form of perfection. 

This perfection was named Liz Hart.

She was perfect as she stumbled on her own feet, flawless as she sang a little off-key, second to none as she summoned frogs on accident.

It didn’t matter what she did “wrong” in the eyes of others, because Elias knew that Liz was perfection in human form. She was a goddess in a way that only Elias could appreciate, and he was willing to wait however long he needed to for her to realize that. 

Of course, what’s a goddess without her god? Indeed, Liz did have a Zeus to her Hera, but it wasn’t Elias, at least not yet.

Liz’s lover was Elias’ own brother, Klaus. Just Elias’ luck, forever destined to be one step behind both of his elder brothers. Perhaps it was fate that the only girl who wasn’t enthralled by him was the one who held his heart. 

Speaking of hearts, Elias wanted to crush his brother’s. He wanted to stomp on it, both literally and metaphorically. 

“What’s the matter, Elias?” Consummate words fell from Liz’s lips, and Elias nearly shuddered in ecstasy at the mere sound of her voice.

“Just lost in thought,” Elias replied, giving her as close to a smile as he possibly could. 

Liz paused, and for a moment, Elias worried that Liz wouldn’t accept his answer.

“Alright, I guess…” Liz’s melodious voice was clear, yet hesitant.

“Regardless, class is about to start. You should take your seat.” Elias insisted firmly, voice showing that he didn’t plan on putting up with any more of her doubting words. 

Professor Merkulova stuttered sixteen times throughout his lecture and mispronounced two words. Very far from perfect.

There was only one perfect person in this entire school, and likely this entire universe. If you asked most students, it’s quite likely that they’d declare Elias or either of his brothers to be the closest to perfect students at Gendolune. In Elias’ not so humble opinion, they were dead wrong. Klaus had skill to rival that of Merlin’s, but he wasn’t perfection like Liz was. 

Liz’s perfection was gentle words, kind glances, and warm smiles. No one could match her in terms of virtuosity and that was why Elias knew that Liz was perfect. Ordinary people aren’t as benevolent as the dark-haired girl had proven herself to be.

The bell rang out, signaling to the students that the day was ending. Liz sprung up in her seat, waving goodbye to Yukiya cheerfully. Despite her grin, Elias knew that she was hesitant to go to the Prefect’s Office. Despite Klaus and Liz’s new found relationship, Klaus’ training still hadn’t let up. This left Liz exhausted, something only a keen watcher of her would be able to notice. She was rather good at keeping up an appearance of well-being, with not even her watchful roommate seeming to notice her fatigue.

But Elias noticed. Elias noticed everything about Liz, whether it be that her right shoe was still scuffed from tripping on her third day at school, or that she adjusted her hair ribbons when she grew impatient. Elias especially took note of her frequent moments in class were she very nearly fell asleep, despite an obvious effort on her part to stay awake.

It seemed like Elias’ brother was slowly sucking away Liz’s life force under the guise of helping her.

Perhaps this was penance for his greed, to see the only thing which he couldn’t have dangled directly in front of his eyes. Whatever form of twisted providence this was, Elias felt determined to reverse it. Even if it took the rest of his life, he was going to behold his goddess as she deserved, in a way that his brother had proven to be incapable of.

———

Elias was the man of honor at their wedding. Despite all that happened to the pair, they’d managed to come out victorious. It seemed miraculous, almost feigned. Elias knew it was feigned, it had to be feigned. His goddess could never be happy in the arms of a mortal, despite the mortal’s title of god, of emperor.

Elias watched as Liz walked down the aisle, with no one to accompany her. Sometimes he forgot about her parentless state. Who could blame him? It’s not like she spoke of it often, brushing it aside when asked. Another nod to her infallibility. 

His brow twitched as Klaus lifted her veil, and he prayed to every god that he could think of that no one would notice his evident rage.

Liz looked beautiful, so perfect and so peerless. There was no one who could compare, not in all of time, nor in all of space. 

She was perfection. She shouldn’t be Klaus’ to destroy. 

Elias envisioned their marital bed, imagined Klaus desecrating a temple which shouldn’t be his, ruining Liz’ virtue.

He felt his pulse quicken with rage, and it took all of his will to not stand up and shout. He restrained himself, for her. He knew that any sound out of him would shatter Liz more than Klaus ever could.

The priest asked for objection and Elias bit his tongue so hard that he draws blood, metallic tanginess filling his mouth. It’s worth it, though. Anything to save face. He was a Goldstein, after all. Appearances are everything, even as he watched vows of debauchery. 

All that Klaus saw in Liz is a means to an end. To him, she was nothing more than someone who can create legacies. Nothing more than a way to keep the Goldstein name alive. 

To think, a goddess diminished into a broad to bring to bed. 

———

Perhaps it was fitting that Liz died giving birth to her first child. It was even more fitting that the child died with her. 

Elias and Klaus wept together, and for the first time since Liz had staggered into their lives, Elias felt utterly empty.

Klaus cursed God, cursed the doctors, cursed fate.

“The fault, dear brother,” Elias paused briefly, hesitation gnawing at his thoughts as it so often does, “—is not in our stars, but in ourselves.”


End file.
